


Pale Angel

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas is welcomed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Angel

Whose flesh hath bourne the scourge, by his own will,  
Shall be, amongst My children, most adored:  
Sweet Silas, how thou hath suffered, and suffer still -  
But, O, dear child, how bountiful thy reward,

For from My cup, thou shall drink  
Thy blood, spilled for love of Me;  
Thine eyes shall bear witness to My glory,  
And I shall lay My hands on thee,

And thou shall be comforted. My pale angel,  
So long in darkness, I shall raise thee up -  
Together, moon and sun, We'll light the skies  
And you will shine. Oh, My darling, you will shine.


End file.
